Project Summary/Abstract The overall success of the proposed BioMark project team depends on an efficient and highly organized Administrative Core that effectively coordinates the team's efforts. The central mission of the proposed BioMark project is to identify a robust set of biomarkers predicting time to rebound following treatment interruption in HIV infected patients. This core will sek to remove or reduce the obstacles that might impair the team from achieving its experimental goals. Keys to success are the orchestration of lively and informative team meetings and the nucleation of the team in a manner that promotes synergistic rather than additive scientific collaboration. The Administrative Core is organized around three specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To provide a sound, effective administrative structure for the BioMark team that maximizes scientific productivity, promotes free and open communication among members, allows for strategic planning on a regular basis, ensures the implementation of sound fiscal practices to maximize resources and productivity, and promotes the appropriate sharing, collation, and analyses of the scientific data generated. Specific Aim 2: To conduct an annual scientific review of progress of the BioMark team by a Scientific Advisory Board comprised of three members (beginning in year 3). Specific Aim 3: To regularly evaluate internally the performance of all scientific projects and cores and, based on need or performance, to reallocate resources in a manner that best serves the overall goals of the BioMark team. Dr. Warner Greene will serve as Director of this Core. This core will be based at the Gladstone Institute of Virology and Immunology (GIVI), an institution widely recognized for the excellence of its administrative services. Additional administrative staff participating in BioMark will include Julia Roudabush (Gladstone Grants and Contracts) and Robin Givens (Senior Executive Assistant, Office of the Director, GIVI). The Administrative Core will schedule biweekly videoconferences of BioMark's Executive Committee (Greene chair, Pillai, Roan, Siliciano) alternating with videoconferencing meetings of the entire BioMark team for review of results and discussion of future experimentation. The Executive Committee will function as the principal decision-making body within the program. The Administrative Core will also organize an annual strategic planning process and be responsible for launching BioMark's website to include public and private portals, the latter facilitating data exchange among team members. In Year 3, a Scientific Advisory Board will be assembled with plans to invite a bioinformatician, HIV immunologist, and an HIV clinical trialist to join as members and to conduct an annual review of the entire program. The Administrative Core will also take the lead on ensuring smooth specimen acquisition for the four different collaborating ATI trial sites and ensuring a smooth interface between the three projects and the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core.